


The apothecary's assistant

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Slave to Lover, doffy's incredible tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: After the Fall of the Celestial Dragons, they are now sold as slaves, to be tormented for fun like they once did to the world. Among today's auction row, one tall figure catches Law's eyes. A blond who doesn't snivel like the rest, battered but not broken, holding his head high as he stares fearlessly back at the crowd.Law buys him because he needs an assistant at his drugstore. He might have saved Doflamingo's life, but the slave is certainly going to spice up his.





	The apothecary's assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here we have the same OP characters but in a different setting and circumstances. Think of those quiet little towns in the OP canon. Law has no Devil Fruit powers here but Doffy does, for plot purposes. 

 

 

It's difficult to miss such a conspicuous person.

Lined up on a wooden platform, amid other Celestial Dragons in today's batch who are writhing like worms and squealing like pigs at the slaughterhouse, Law spots an unnaturally tall blond standing with his back proudly erect. He looks down on the townspeople that have gathered for the monthly auction in a dispassionate manner, completely unperturbed by the fact that he's going to be bought just to be beaten or butchered in revenge for those who died at his kind's hands.  

While shackled and dressed in the same somber and grubby clothes as his fellow country mates, he has extra seastone cuffs and chains, which identify him as a Devil Fruit user. Each cuff seems to weigh more than Law could lift with one hand alone.

The huge guy has cropped hair. His lips are set in a straight line. The guards fail to enliven his facial expression despite multiple taps with their bayonets. He even turns to snarl at a guy who jabs the sharp tip into his side a bit too deep for his liking. Cuts and scrapes decorate wherever his skin is exposed.

It's a strange sight, really. This motionless man looking out of place among the cacophonic horde of wailing slaves and jeering buyers. Nobody seems interested in purchasing him. It'd be no fun bullying someone who won't respond much. Plus with his height rivalling that of a dwarf giant, he seems too dangerous to have around the house. 

Law watches as people pelt sticks and stones at the group of former tyrants, howling with glee each time they land a hit on some snot-stricken face. Again, the blond proves to be different from his peers as he agilely dodges any object thrown at his head. He doesn't seem to be hurt by the stones that hit anywhere else on his sturdy body. 

As a solitary man, Law's never been interested in bashing Celestial Dragons. He didn't even intend to visit the auction today. Just happened to pass by when this particular slave caught his attention. There's something about this person that's got Law rooted to the spot, like how one is captivated by some intriguing creature.

An hour passes by, and almost all of the merchandise have been successfully sold off. Each of them are either whacked along the way to their new home or dragged along the cobblestone by their leashes.

Only one slave remains.

The last of the crowd disperse, resulting in the blond's keen eyes zoning in on Law, the sole onlooker at the scene.

He trudges closer to the enslaved Celestial Dragon, who is forced to kneel down while the team start putting away their gear, but even then he's still as tall as other people who are standing up.

"The only one left again. We ain't ever going to be able to sell you, huh?" complains a staff before swatting the blond's temple in frustration. "Too big and scary to be harassed."

"Let's just sell him to the exotic meat shop. We'll fetch a lower price, but it's better than taking him to the next town with us. I don't wanna waste our money feeding him anymore," suggests another.

"Useless piece of trash," says a female employee as she flicks her finger at the blond's forehead, precariously near his eyeball. The act finally elicits a reaction from him. He raises his head to snap at her finger, teeth clacking together where the manicured nail had been milliseconds ago. Frightfully, she stumbles backward onto her butt, albeit with her finger still intact.

"How dare that son of a bitch! Splash him!"

Out of nowhere, an errand boy comes running with two buckets of water and hurls the content at the slave, who growls in pain. Judging by the saline smell, it's saltwater, which saps Devil Fruit users' energy and must sting his dozens of wounds like hell.

"What do you want, lad?"

An aged man steps in between Law and the commotion. 

"Auction's over. All the goodies are gone."

Law points at the sopping slave, water dripping from the tip of the man's nose to the ground below.

"What about that guy?"

"As I said, no more good stuff. That one's a lost cause. Not worth yer money, I tell ya. Has the highest pain tolerance I've ever come across. Since we got him, he hasn't screamed a peep."

Though he doesn't know why, Law doesn't want this person to perish just yet. Maybe he could have the blond help him at his drugstore. He's been in need of an assistant anyway, but he's been too busy to even properly post a vacancy announcement.

"Can I... buy him?"

The auctioneer's eyebrows shoot up.

"Ya sure? He's no fun to tease at all. Plus it takes a lot of effort to hurt him. I tried striking his shin with a crowbar and the metal  _bent._ "

"I'm not going to torment him. I'll... uh... use him for labor instead. He looks, you know, durable."

The senior staff's lips jut out as he ponders Law's words.

"If that's the case... then up to you. But keep in mind that he's very strong. Donquixote Doflamingo didn't earn the title Tenyasha for nothing --that means _Heavenly Demon_ , by the way-- so don't ever let yer guard down around him."

Both men walk to the kneeling form in question then the leader has his team unwind the chains. Up-close, Law can see why those around Doflamingo need to be cautious.

His torso's at least twice as broad as a normal person's, and a thwack from his corded arm would surely result in caved-in ribs. Inch-thick shackles are removed from his wrists. The inner side of one wrist bears the hoof of the flying dragon. Once a symbol marking their possessions, it is now used subversively to shame the Celestial Dragons themselves, strategically branded onto a spot that continually reminds them of their current lower-than-dirt status.  

Lifting his head to look at his new owner, Doflamingo's stares into Law's eyes. His mouth twists into a sneer.

"Suppose I'll have to call you 'Master' from now on?"

A smoker smacks the back of the slave's head.

"Yes, you will. And mind your tongue."

"What about my tongue?" the blond sasses, letting the appendage loll out and astounding Law with its sheer length. But Doflamingo quickly retracts his tongue back when a cigar butt is crushed onto the base of his neck. He growls quietly as the skin there sizzles.

"That's one of the ways to keep him in line," the smoker advises Law.

All chains removed, Doflamingo's ankle cuffs stay in place to ensure that he'll never wreak havoc with his string abilities again. Also, it would be more convenient to leash him to any table or chair (though Law never plans to do that). Law's told that due to the seastone, Doflamingo's still stronger than average men but nowhere near when he was able to demolish buildings with his bare hands.

The slave is prompted to stand up with a kick to his flank, and when he does, he towers over all persons and things in the area. Like earlier, Doflamingo has to look down at everyone else. With his titanic frame and blasé expression, Law can imagine how frightening a figure the blond must have presented during his days of glory.

"My name's Trafalgar Law," he says to break the ice.

The other cracks his neck, which is encircled with a pale ring of skin where the seastone collar had covered, before giving a curt reply.

"Doffy."

* * *

 

Their first stop on the way to Law's place is a clothes shop. Despite sweeping every size XXXXL piece of garment off the racks, they'd last less than a week for Doflamingo, so Law pre-orders some more.

"Gee, why spend so much money on me, _Master_? Your old curtains would be enough for lowly ol'me to wrap around myself," the larger male says after putting on rose-tinted sunglasses that he picked up on a whim, voice laden with sarcasm. Law pockets his wallet and leads the way out.

"I told you. You're not a slave anymore. I'm an apothecary and you'll be my helper. I've been needing one for some while, but couldn't find the time to actually start calling for applications. Now, I won't be paying _you_ , but you'll get free food and shelter at my place in return."

And there it is again, Doflamingo's unsettling grin. His lips peel back to reveal lots of teeth and gum.

"Fufu. Do you really think I believe that crap? I know what you're doing. Making me trust you just to fool me later. It'd be more satisfying that way, wouldn't it? To see me go through a mental breakdown at the end of your sick mind game."

Law figures that words won't be enough to convince this guy who's been a slave for who knows how long. If actions speak louder than words, then Law can think of a way that'll warm Doflamingo up.

"You must be hungry," he says instead of rebutting Doflamingo's presumption.

"Let's go to my favorite restaurant. The Baratie has the best seafood in town. I guarantee."

* * *

"Anything I want, right?"

Law nods while Doflamingo scans the menu.

"Take your pick."

But Doflamingo doesn't pick. He slams the menu shut and orders "The restaurant's entire stock of lobsters. Boiled or grilled, whichever's faster."

The waiter's visible curly eyebrow disappears under his golden bangs. He side-glances at Law for confirmation.

If Doflamingo thinks his new boss cannot afford this, he is sourly mistaken. This might be something just to irritate Law, but he is aware that slaves are generally malnourished so he will not deny Doflamingo this luxury upon freedom. 

"Exactly what he said. Include a dory fillet with pesto sauce for me. Put them on my tab as usual, Sanji."

His words successfully wipe the mockery from Doflamingo's face. 

When Sanji arrives with a cart full of cooked lobsters, it takes four waiters to heave all the platters and buckets of the crustaceans onto their table. They were so baffled by this order that they forgot to bring a shell cracker and a meat picker.

Law tries to flag down another waiter to request the said utensils, but Doflamingo simply grabs a lobster in front of him and bites into its oval claw, straight teeth sheering the hard keratin as if it were egg shell-thin. He spits out the bright orange pieces to claim the meat protruding from the shattered claw. The armored tail receives the same treatment, and Law can clearly hear the shell being crunched up by Doflamingo's inhumanely tough molars. Then the blond pulls off the lobster's head by its antennae, letting the severed head dangle above his mouth so he can catch the juicy innards, and Law observes the way that large throat contracts.

Next Doflamingo feasts on the other claw. His ravenous eating sends bits of shell into Law's plate. Law merely scrapes them to the edge with his fork before digging into his own fish fillet. Once he's polished his own plate clean, Law watches Doflamingo continue to suck out white chunks until only inedible keratin shards remain on his side of the table.

Law gestures at his own cheek.

"You've got uh... something stuck here."

With a quick swipe of his giraffe-like tongue, Doflamingo finishes off his very last piece of lobster meat.

"Thanks for the meal," he says while looking elsewhere.

It's enough to make a small, amiable smile form on Law's lips. Seems like Doflamingo's not that hostile after all.

"You're welcome. Now let's go home so we can put some salve on that cigar burn."

He half expects a snappy response like it's _Law's_ home, not _his_ , but Doflamingo, now with a full stomach and comfortable clothes, merely nods in acquiescence.

* * *

"So how did you end up as a slave? I thought all Devil Fruit captives were sent to Punk Hazard Lab," Law asks while he rubs salve onto Doflamingo's burnt spot. For Law's convenience, Doflamingo's sitting on the floor with one side of his shirt hanging off his shoulder, allowing better access to the wound. Though Doflamingo's not in his best shape owing to such a long time of experimentation and confinement, Law notices that he is extremely well-built.

"Oh, those lunatics are done playing with me. They already snipped everything that they could without actually killing me."

That explains the random pockmarks on his body.

"The only fun moment in that madhouse was when they collected a sample of my sperm. That nurse's shocked expression when I overflowed her little plastic cup was priceless. Fufu."

Law laughs along at the indecent story before carrying the jar of salve to its original location. Doflamingo shrugs his shirt back into place and follows him, looking left and right as they walk past wooden shelves and drawers throughout the drugstore. Rows of cabinets are crammed with glass receptacles of all shapes and sizes.

"Must be your family's business. This store seems decades older than you," he comments while admiring the antique chandeliers above. Fortunately for him, the ceiling is so high that he has no problems walking upright.

"Very keen observation. The second floor is where I live. Where _you'll_ be living, too. You'll get the guestroom."

Law fills a gap in a line of jars with the one he's been holding.

"Where are your folks? Won't dear Mama get a heart attack if she sees me?"

The shorter male's fingers linger on the shelf.

"They're dead. My sister, too."

He pauses for a moment with a cloudy gaze, as if focused on something far, far over the horizon.

"The White Disease took them away since I was in high school. Good thing Dad already taught me how to extract and brew everything. It also helps that we have detailed recipe books. I've been able to make a living on my own ever since."

The way Law stares dejectedly into the distance almost makes Doflamingo regret bringing the topic up.

Almost. He's not that sentimental. 

"Well... That's something we both have in common. My family's all pushing daisies, too."

Law drums his nails on the wood in contemplation before pushing away to face his new assistant.

"Sad past aside, let's get you familiar with my store. As I said, I'm an apothecary. I make all the concoctions that you see here. The problem I've been experiencing is when a group of customers barge in all at once, I have to run to and fro between the counter and these shelves, which is obviously a waste of time. What I want _you_  to do is help pick the medicine that I prescribe for each customer so I can serve the next one in line right away. You'll need to remember that these vials contain essential oils for skin and hair. Those tin containers store my special tea blends. And that cabinet's where I keep the..." explains Law as he guides Doflamingo through his maze-like collection of remedies.

* * *

At the weekend, Law takes Doflamingo to the hair salon. The auction troupe might have helped cut his hair relatively short, but it's slipshod work, just so that it took less water to wash than unkempt locks. 

They arrive at ten o'clock in the morning. The earlier, the better. Most people are still waking up or enjoying their Saturday brunch, so there are no other customers in the salon yet but them.

Law's usual barber is nowhere in sight, probably still on the way here. There's someone else preparing the equipment at one of the seats. With her hourglass figure and curled black tresses, she doesn't look familiar to Law. A new hire, he assumes.

Hearing the first two customers of the day approach her, the young lady finishes arranging her scissors and combs before turning to greet them. 

"Welcome, gentlem--Young... Young Master?!"

Eyes bulging from their sockets, she gapes at Doflamingo.

"Baby 5?"

The woman called Baby 5 takes brisk steps toward the blond and collapses in a heap in front of him, hands outstretched in supplication.

"Young Master. I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see you again," she starts to sob.

Apart from the World Nobles, their loyal subjects also took the brunt of the revolution. With seastone bracelets secured around both wrists, it seems that she was one of Doflamingo's followers who endured the ordeal as well.

Doflamingo hunkers down and hefts her up on her feet again.

"It's great to see you, too, girl."

They greet and ask about each other's situation. It turns out that after Baby 5 received her punishment for serving a Celestial Dragon, she was released with permanent seastone restraints like Doflamingo. She has no idea about his other subordinates' whereabouts. They might have been freed before or after her, or maybe not at all.

Baby 5 decided to follow some job hunters to this town. With skills in curling her own hair, she managed to settle down as a hairdresser and learned to do men's hair as well.

She ushers her former superior to a seat and has to stand on a stool to be able to work on his head. Law sits on the waiting sofa behind them, watching them interact. After covering Doflamingo with a cape with utmost care, the hairdresser starts snipping at his uneven tufts. The way she runs her manicured fingers through his golden hair while she trims it is reverential, with tears streaking her cheeks. More customers and barbers have arrived at the salon and are glancing at her strangely, but Baby 5 doesn't give a shit. Her attention is solely aimed at making the ex-royalty before her look clean-cut again.

They exit the salon with Baby 5 sending them off at the door. She hugs Doflamingo's leg as she cries a river, refusing to let go until he promises to visit her (and her ninth fiance) regularly. 

* * *

Here at Law's drugstore, the customer rush hour is during lunch break. It's when working people have enough time to stop by the apothecary's for something to cure the symptom that they've been suffering lately.

Law scribbles 'Grounded flaxseed' on a piece of paper and gives it to Bonney. "This is just a temporary solution. What you should do on a daily basis is cut down on the pizzas and eat more fruits and vegetables. Prunes and papayas work best for constipation," he advises before telling her to go to Doflamingo.

Months have already passed by and almost everyone in town knows about the apothecary's new aide. Doflamingo doesn't bother hiding his social position, often donning capris that show his ankle cuffs. At first, people were wary of him and his terrifying appearance, but he has only one job and he does it well, so nobody's complaining. 

While listening to another client's tale of how he had gotten that nasty rash, Law glimpses Bonney from the corner of his eyes. She hands the note to Doflamingo, who pinches the puny piece of paper between his meaty thumb and index finger. Having memorized the layout of the store by heart, he rises to his full height to grab the correct jar from the top row of a nearby shelf, being so tall that he can reach high places where Law used to struggle to reach even on top of a ladder.

Tonight's dinner is salmon chowder. Law generally shares whatever he eats with Doflamingo, except barbecues because the latter seems to loathe those with a passion, always puzzling Law with his muttering about pyres, peasants, and pitchforks. Money's not a problem (Law inherited a real fortune from his father) so he triples the portion in accordance with the blond's size. His day's have been significantly less hectic since Doflamingo joined, so Law pays him in the form of food and other necessities as deemed fair for his service. The generous meals and the blond's own routine exercises are reflected in his improved muscle tone. It's easy to notice the change because Doflamingo tends to wear hemp shirts with the buttons neglected.

When the larger male lifts his bowl to his lips in order to guzzle the remaining chowder, Law is granted an unobstructed view of Doflamingo's gigantic torso. Due to the seasonal heat, gleams of sweat roll off his taut pectorals and travel further down the creases of his abs, eventually getting absorbed by the waist of his pink capris.  

The second that Doflamingo sets the bowl down again, Law's gaze returns to his own dish. 

* * *

 

"Your love life is non-existent," Doffy proclaims out of the blue one day before they open the store. They're arranging a new batch of herbal supplements near the till with Law standing behind the counter and Doflamingo on the opposite side.

"...Thanks for reminding me?" Law replies, puzzled as to what the other wants from this conversation. 

"All you do is work all day. The only times you leave the store is when we buy supplies or eat out. And my bedroom's next to yours, so I'm sure you don't make secret booty calls. At this rate, you're going to reach your thirties without any romance whatsoever, which is plain sad."

Then Doflamingo squints at Law suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin?"

Law glares at Doflamingo with a deadpan expression.

"I had my fair share of fooling around when I was younger. Right now I'm just more focused on work."

"So you're not avoiding relationships, but rather not actively seeking one?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Just want to know if there's any chance."

"Chance for what? For who? What on Earth are you blabbering about, Doffy?" Law blurts, completely flabbergasted

Instead of answering, the taller male grins. He plants his hands on the counter and hunches over it, with Law suddenly finding their faces mere inches apart.

Then it hits him -- what Doflamingo just implied... or more like suggested.

Law's pulse kicks up upon being so close to Doflamingo. It would be a lie to say that he didn't find his big buff assistant to be appealing. He just never thought it'd be reciprocal.

"You can 'avoid' this if you don't want it," Doflamingo drawls. He's offering Law an opportunity to deny his advances...

But Law doesn't _want_ to. He doesn't want to shy away from this possibility. 

His silent acceptance makes the pointy corners of Doflamingo's grin lift higher, revealing more of his gums. Doflamingo's huge hand comes to rest against the crook of Law's neck, long fingers cradling the back of his head while the thumb nudges his chin up to align their lips. Slightly tilting his own head, Doflamingo presses their mouths together. 

Contrary to Law's expectation, the blond doesn't crush their lips in a bruising kiss. He stays still, as if giving one last moment for Law to flee from him. To confirm his intention, Law lays his hands on the firm shoulders and molds his lips against Doflamingo's, softly yet full of confidence.

The move finally unlocks Doflamingo's inhibitions. He instantly engages these open-mouthed kisses that Law can't help returning with vigor. It's been too long since he's enjoyed physical affection from another so his body craves it upon first contact. It's like fresh air after being cooped up for so long.

Again and again they part for a fraction of a second, barely enough for Law to take a breath before Doflamingo recaptures Law's lips, making Law feel flustered and weak in the knees.

Someone raps the door, interrupting their tongue dance. Reluctantly, Law opens his eyes as Doflamingo gives a parting lick of Law's spit-glossy lips. 

The apothecary's thankful that the door's still locked. The impatient customer outside might have had the shock of her life because from that corner, it would seem as if his assistant were wrangling his neck with those spidery fingers of his.

* * *

 

Browsing through the clear bottles of ginseng liquor along the top row, Doflamingo scratches his head.

"Which one again?"

"Oriental ginseng," Law replies from below somewhere near Doflamingo's waist. 

Frankly, the shriveled roots in identical glass bottles all look the same to Doflamingo.

"I really can't tell them apart. Need your help up here," he says before squatting down right behind Law and sticking his head in between the shorter male's legs, forcing the apothecary to sit on his broad shoulders like a kid.

"Hoshiiit!" 

Feeling a whoosh of air pass by, Law clings to Doflamingo's head as the blond rises to his full height once more. Law's never been scared of heights, but he thinks he might be now.

"You could've warned me before you did that!"

"And miss the chance to hear you scream in freight? Nah."

"Tch. Jerk."

Law browses through the bottles and taps the one that a customer requested by phone in advance, expecting his assistant to put him down before grabbing the said bottle.

"Hey. When's the customer coming to pick it up, Law?"

"He didn't say exactly. Soon, I think."

"Then maybe we have time for a little fun."

Instead of the floor, Doflamingo sits Law atop one of the shorter cabinets instead. His head is now _very_ near Law's crotch.

"Doffy _._ What are you _doing_?"

"I'm doing you," replies the blond straightforwardly while he parts Law's legs and unzips his trousers. His hands are so big that his thumb and fingers completely encircle Law's thighs. The apothecary opens his mouth to say something but Doflamingo effectively shuts him up by using his devilish tongue to toy with Law's flaccid member. Tingling lust blooms from his neither regions, spreading like liquid mercury through his veins.

Law clutches Doflamingo's scalp and golden locks, getting hard in no time as the blond alternates between flicking the flat of his tongue against his tip and licking the underside. When he's erect, Doflamingo wraps his long tongue around the penis not once but _twice_  and squeezes it with as much force as a person's hand.

"Oh god," groans Law, cock happily dribbling clear fluid. "Want your mouth."

His breathing stutters when Doflamingo's hot mouth engulfs his shaft. He holds his employee's head in place in order to buck into the slick orifice. Doflamingo's tongue presses his dick against the ceiling of his mouth so Law's glans grates against the fleshy ridges upon each thrust. 

"Coming," Law huffs. He doesn't know whether the former noble would appreciate the taste of jizz so he at least warns him first. 

Instead of pulling away, the blond sucks _hard_.

"Fuck, fuck,  _fuuuck~"_

Law throws his head back and spills down Doflamingo's throat. Those pursed lips suck him dry, making him tremble until he has to hold Doflamingo's shoulders for support.

Then Doflamingo releases his legs and watches Law come down from his high. Looking through the gap between himself and the taller male's torso, Law sees Doflamingo free his erection from his pants and stroke it.

It's immense. Insanely so.

"Could you find partners who actually fit your dick?" Law asks incredulously.

"Does ramming into sex slaves until they're torn count?"

"Ugh, you really were one hell of a bastard back then, weren't you?"

"Nngh... How do you think I got the word 'Demon' in my epithet?" says Doflamingo with a leer as he pumps his reddish penis. Law rests his hands on the edge of the cabinet, leaning on them comfortably.

"If you're so evil, why don't you just shove me against the wall and rape me. I don't doubt who'd win in terms of strength."

"It's different. Those slaves I once owned were nobodies. Scum. But _you_..." the blond trails off, eyes drooping either from thinking or masturbating.

"You saved me from being chopped to pieces. I can't bite the hand that feeds me."

Their conversation is cut short by the chiming of the bell above the store's door.

"Torao?"

Cussing under his breath, Doflamingo lifts Law by the armpits and puts him back on the ground. "The ginseng!" the apothecary whispers to his assistant while he hastily tidies his trousers, though his eyes are fixated on the leaking slit that's almost jutting into his face. Luffy's voice comes closer to where they're at.

"Torao? Mingo? Where are you guys?"

Doflamingo passes Law the bottle. Dick and balls still stiff between his legs, he waddles awkwardly to the toilet at the back of the store to take care of his boner by himself. The retreating figure makes it past the partition curtains just in time before the straw hat boy rounds the cabinet.

"There you are!! Thought you both went outside or something. No-one's at the till."

"Sorry about that. Doffy's on a break while I was getting this bottle that your gramps asked for by phone. Did he send you to pick it up for him?"

"Yep. Sengoku dropped by for a visit so gramps wants some booze to drink with their rice crackers."

* * *

 

"What's seaweed good for?" asks Doflamingo. He accepts a green cluster from Law and puts it in a bucket on their speedboat. 

"Digestive health and detox," answers the partially submerged employer as he treads water beside the boat. 

The store's been out of seaweed for some time but the two just got the opportunity to restock now. During the past weeks, the shallow sea here was full of migrating fighting fish. Law wanted to wait until all those dangerous creatures were gone from the area before collecting more of the plant. He prefers to do it himself because the ones sold at the market aren't the type that he needs. Plus, it's nice to take a dip in the cool water every once in a while.

Law holds his breath and dives down again. In the seaweed meadow below, he cuts some stalks then returns to the surface, passing another wet clump to his assistant.

Suddenly there's this loud splash behind Law, like something humongous just jumped out of the water, and Doflamingo gapes as he watches the object soar higher into the sky. With dread, Law makes out the thing's reflection in the blond's mirrored sunglasses. It's the round and horned silhouette of a fighting fish executing its species' renown man-killer move...

'Death from above'

Before Law can even think of how to evade the impending catastrophe, Doflamingo snatches him by the neck of his full body swimsuit and keelhauls him over the entire speedboat.

He falls head first into the sea a number of meters away from the spot. Amid the flurry of bubbles, Law wastes no time reorienting himself right side up, retrieving his machete in the process. Under the water, he clearly hears the boat's hull crack upon impact with the monster.

Apart from the fighting fish and swirling debris, Law spots Doflamingo's rigid form sinking like an anchor straight to the shallow seafloor, disrupting the sand beneath him.

Next the scaly creature turns to snarl at Law, whose heart is hammering against his ribcage. There are no other fighting fish around, so Law guesses it's a lone wanderer bull.

The monster darts towards him, eyes more malicious than any animal he's ever come across. He grips the handle of his machete until his knuckles are bone white. Law may not be a warrior, but like hell is he going to let himself get eaten by this stupid beast. He stabs the motherfucker right in the eyeball, at the same time using the handle as leverage to propel himself away from the fish's gnashing maw. 

While the injured fish flees into the vast ocean, Law swims toward his helpless companion. All those hundreds of pounds of the Devil Fruit user's muscles are rendered into pure deadweight under the sea. Hands clamped around Doflamingo's wrists and feet kicking with all the strength he can muster, Law still cannot lift the cursed blond from the sea floor.

Nearing his limit, Law mouths the words _I'll be back_ to Doflamingo, who can only blink in acknowledgement. His cracked shades lie embedded in the sand and his shirt sways to the underwater current.

Law rushes to the surface, hoping that the other's big lungs will be able to hold on for some more moments. Just when he's about to dive down again, someone yells his name.

"Law-boy!"

He whirls around to see Eva-san's private cruise ship nearby, filled with crossdressers in bikinis that bulge in the wrong place. 

"Are you alright? Ve saw a fighting fish smash into a boat. Vas it yours?" the queen of the queer inquires worriedly from the railing.

"Yes. Doffy's sunk to the bottom. I can't pull him up. He's too heavy because of his Devil Fruit. Please help me," he shouts.

Eva-san straightens up with a determined look on his face and points to the water, like a field marshal directing his battalion to war.

"My candies! In the name of love, go and save our friends!"

Almost a dozen burly men in colorful female swimwear swan dive into the sea. Law attempts to follow them below, but one okama gently grabs him and tugs him to their ship.

"It's okay, chéri," coos a mustached guy sporting fake bunny ears. "We'll take it from here. You can barely keep yourself afloat."

True to their words, the adrenaline in Law's veins has worn off and he has to be towed the rest of the way. The longer the time passes by without the others resurfacing without a certain blond yet, the more distress he feels swirling inside his guts. It's been five minutes since Doflamingo first went underwater.

While Law's savior carries him up the ship's ladder like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, Eva-san's homies finally manage to bring Doflamingo up to the surface. Law can't believe that he's still conscious, albeit coughing and hacking. Most people would've already run out of air. To be able to hold his breath for that long, the guy really does have lungs of steel.

Once they're both on board with Doflamigo spread-eagled on the deck, Law tends to a big gash across the blond's stomach. That fish's horn sliced the skin tissue so deep that Law can see some inner organs. Doflamingo's lips are already blueish from massive blood loss combined with the cold seawater.

After brusquely hosing Doflamingo down to get rid of the salty residue, Law presses a towel against the open wound and runs some scenarios in his mind. Even at full speed, it's going to take them at least fifteen minutes from here to land. Judging by how quickly blood is soaking through this towel, Doflamingo might lose his last buckets of blood before they reach the nearest hospital.

From a realistic point of view, Doflamingo's not going to make it.

But before Law succumbs to his rising panic, he notices the blond's glistening ankle cuffs.

"Without those, would you be able to sew yourself close?" Law asks, receiving a small nod from the other.

He turns to Eva-san and takes a deep breath, for what he's going to ask for is far too demanding for any sane person to consent to.

"I... I need something to break his seastone shackles. He has paramecia abilities like you. He can sew the gash up before he dies--"

"But he used to be a destroyer of cities. An indiscriminate murderer!" interjects one of the candies.

"How can we be sure that he won't terrorize people again?"

Law looks at everyone in the eyes, lips quivering with the fear of losing Doflamingo.

"He's changed. He's different now. When the fish jumped above our boat, he could have sped away without me but he didn't. He saved my life, so please... please help me save his."

The drag queen's expression is calm. Calculating.

"A life for a life. There is no other vay to repay such a noble act," he agrees.

"Inazuma!"

"On it, Eva-sama."

A man in white and orange Billabong beach shorts approaches Doflamingo's feet. The crowd steps back when his hands morph into giant scissors, snapping both shackles off at once.

Law lifts the sopping towel away and the blond raises his hands over his midsection, fingers moving like spider legs. White threads from his fingertips plunge into his own flesh, reappearing scarlet red before entering the other flap of the gash.

Grinding his teeth in pain, Doflamingo tugs his strings to seal both sides of the wound together. Law presses the bleeding centipede-like line with a new towel and plops onto the bloodied floorboards beside the taller male's waist.

"Now full speed ahead to shore!" commands Eva-san animatedly at the head of the ship.

"Ergh..." Doflamingo groans when they zip over some rogue waves, agitating his weakened body.

"Next time, we should wait at least a month after those goddamned fish's migration season."

Law lets out a half-hearted laugh.

"Yeah. No more fending off stray man-eating monsters. Totally not worth an armful of seaweed. But it's never happened before. I mean, I've been doing this for years. This is the first time I've ever encountered a fighting fish. Must be because of global warming."

"For the record, I almost froze my ass off in those waters, so I can assure you that there was absolutely nothing 'warm' about the sea."

* * *

 

"How the hell are you levitating? I thought only Logias can do that." 

Law's been searching the store for Doflamingo and finds him standing mid-air, dusting one of the chandeliers.

"I'm not  _levitating._ I'm standing on my web of strings, _"_ the blond clarifies. He descends onto the lower wires, and to Law it looks as if he's walking down invisible stairs.

"Useful ability you got there," Law comments with a subtle nod.

"Wait until you see this...  _Black Knight._ "

Between them, Doflamingo generates a humongous ball of thread. It starts out as a loose spinning blob that tightens into something more humanoid, until Law finds himself staring at another Doflamingo.

"Well I'll be damned."

The clone places its palm between Law's shoulder blades and guides him to the front of the store. 

"He'll be your helper for the while. I'll join you after I finish dusting this. You won't believe how thick the layer is," the real Doflamingo says before going up those magical steps of his again.

Law diverts his attention the blond beside him.

"Can you talk?" he asks with big, curious eyes.

The clone gives him a wolfish smile.

"Oh, I can do a _lot_ more."

He raises his hands, fingers outstretched like talons, and when they twitch Law feels his right foot tugged to the front before the left side follows suit. 

"Okay. I get it. You're a fuckin' puppeteer. I think I've seen enough. You can let me go now!" Law exclaims as his own feet pull him forward according to the chortling clone's manipulation.

* * *

The apothecary estimates that his apples should be ripe by now, so he has Doflamingo tag along with him to his garden.

It's a small patch of private land behind the store, mostly filled with herbs that Law uses for his medicines. The area is enclosed by hedges high and thick enough to shield it from the eyes of outsiders. At the very center of the garden is a decades-old apple tree with branches spanning in all directions.

Basket in both hands, Law catches the ruby red fruits that Doflamingo plucks from the canopy. Once Law's satisfied with the harvest, they take a rest under the shades, each snacking on an apple.

Law shoves the last crunchy bit into his mouth before pointing at the branch above them.

"When I was a kid, Dad tied a tire swing here. Lamy and I had so much fun playing with it," he recounts, the memory evoking a bittersweet smile. He's gazing fondly at the branch directly above their heads when his field of vision is abruptly blocked by Doflamingo's face. The taller male bends down to give Law a chaste peck.

"What was that for?" the apothecary asks in a dumbfounded manner. He fails to see any romantic factor that would have compelled Doflamingo to act as such. This is an apple tree, not a mistletoe, or is it some sort of Celestial Dragon tradition?

"Nothing. You just looked so happy that I couldn't resist. Just wanted to taste your happiness," answers the assistant with a crooked smirk.

_Happiness my ass,_ Law thinks. The cunning bastard was just stealing a kiss from him in plain daylight, wasn't he? 

"You totally ripped that line from Coca-Cola's slogan, didn't' you?" Law says. His grin mirrors Doflamingo's as the other claims another kiss from him. His wide tongue dawdles along Law's lips, which are sweetened by the juicy apple. 

The playfulness in their battle of tongues mounts and Doflamingo pushes Law backwards onto the grass, one hand snaking down Law's front to grope his ridge. With a jolt, Law tries to stop the impatient fingers.

"No. Not here."

"Why not?"

"Are you crazy? Those hedges aren't soundproof."

"Fufu. Then let's be quiet."

As always, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can impede an aroused Doflamingo, not even lack of adequate privacy. Law struggles, but the Devil Fruit user binds his wrists with white threads and loops the other end around the branch above, hoisting Law up until he's on his feet.

"Stop it!"

Ignoring the order, Doflamingo turns his boss around and rises to his knees. Due to his elongated body, his crotch is already level with Law's ass in this position. He presses himself against the other's backside, hands busy molesting and undressing Law at the same time. 

"You horny bastard, _stop._ "

Flailing proves to be futile as Law loses piece by piece of garment until he's left only with his shirt hanging open. Doflamingo drags his hands from Law's calves all the way up his body to the column of his neck, causing his skin to prickle all over. Holy shit, they're really doing this, aren't they? Sex right in the backyard.

"I mean it, damnit!"

"Mm... Keep talking and squirming like that. You're turning me on," the blond murmurs huskily beside Law's ear. Riiight, how could Law forget. This was once a guy who got off on torturing people. Old habits do die hard.

Doflamingo slides his stiffening rod up Law's ass crack, nestled in between the supple cheeks like a hotdog with an oversized sausage. Thrusting languidly between Law's bottom, his fingers encompass Law's slightly hard prick and stroke it in a way that makes him thrash against his wrist bindings. Words of protest die in his throat, replaced by these lewd noises that Law just cannot suppress. His traitorous hips start moving back and forth in response.

The sound of some girls giggling loudly as they walk past the other side of the hedges brings Law back to reality. No, they can't fuck here out in the open. He'd be downright embarrassed if someone caught them. 

"Stop," he repeats in a trembling voice that's not the least convincing, not even to his own ears.

"Make me," Doflamingo challenges while rubbing one of the apothecary's nipple in a circular motion.

If stern resistance won't work then how about begging sweetly? Law isn't above that. Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all. Better than risk being heard by passers-by.

"Tenyasha..."

Upon hearing his long lost name, Doflamingo freezes.

"Please, Tenyasha~"

Doflamingo groans, low and needy. The way his once lauded name of the past is said in such a breathless manner is so damn erotic, but he knows that Law is just going to use it to demand him to cease his actions.

It's not easy for Law, either. He feels the blond's pre-cum slicked cock throbbing between his ass cheeks, right against his hole, and all he can think of is how much he wants to feel it inside, regardless of their inappropriate location. 

"P-Please..." he sputters due to his internal struggle. The word 'stop' is just at the tip of his tongue, but then Doflamingo's hips irrepressibly jerks against him once, and that's all Law needs to change his mind.

 

"Please fuck me."

 

Those are the last words that Doflamingo expects to hear from Law in this situation, so he pauses in disbelief, but very briefly. Next thing Law knows, those strong hands are canting his hips, making the shorter male's arms stretch taut and his back curve.

Round globes held apart by Doflamingo's thumbs, Law feels the wet tip of the enormous dick touch his back entrance.

"Not the whole thing," he whispers after spreading his feet in alignment with the length of his shoulders.

"Of course not," the blond almost laughs. "Wouldn't want you bleeding to death around my cock."

Then Doflamingo stuffs the blunt head of his member past Law's rim, earning a clipped gasp from the latter.

Its girth is wider than any penis that Law's body has ever welcomed, and Law feels every single inch of it nudging past his prostate. Doflamingo pulls back only to plunge in a little deeper each time, testing how much of him that Law can take, until about more than half of his entire length is buried in the smaller male. Law bites the inside of his lower lip, but it seems useless since his utterances originate directly from the throat.

They soon slip into a speedy rhythm, the momentum making Law's own erection swing to the beat. Arms suspended in the air, the shorter male senselessly grips the strings above him and digs his toes into the grass in order to rock back into each thrust. He pants against his arms, savoring each time Doflamingo's bulbous cock spears him again and again.

Then the blond palms Law's dick against his navel, until he climaxes with a strained moan that's too soft to be heard beyond the surrounding fence of high shrubbery. His convulsing walls make Doflamingo shut his eyes and let out a bestial growl as he, too, reaches his delicious peak.

The larger male couldn't last as long as he usually does, but considering that his energy had been continually drained by seastone until only recently, he thinks he's done quite a good job if Law's still moaning and twisting like that. At least the prolonged dry spell has made this orgasm feel all the more earth-shattering for Doflamingo. 

When he withdraws, he keeps Law's ass cheeks apart to watch his copious amount of semen trickle down Law's inner thighs. Totally wasted, Law relies on the white strings around his wrists to keep himself standing. But maybe he shouldn't have put his whole weight on those threads because suddenly there's a loud  _Crack!_  from above and the big tree branch comes crashing down.

Even after a good orgasm, Doflamingo's reflexes remain sharp. He tucks Law beneath him, so that the branch collides with his broad back instead. It's not Doflamingo's spine that breaks, but rather the branch itself. Its splintered chunks tumble onto the ground..

"Is anyone hurt? Law, are you there?"

If the branch didn't sober Law up from his orgasmic limbo then old Tsuru's shouting from the other side of the hedge certainly did. Based on the sound of rustling leaves, she's attempting to peek through the dense shrubbery to make sure nobody's lying unconscious or something. Bless her kind soul, but Law is just nowhere near decent right now.

"Go tell her you're alright. And _alone_ ," he whispers while shoving Doflamingo toward her direction. The latter chuckles before getting up, straightening his shirt, and striding to the thickets.

"I'm fine, Tsuru-san. I was just picking from Law's apple tree and a branch fell off," he lies, folding his arms on top of the square-cut hedge and craning over it to speak to her.

For Law, it's a comical sight to see his employee chatting with one of their store's regular customers with his spent cock is still hanging from his fly, safely hidden by the bushes.

* * *

 

"Now that you're seastone-less, I'm wondering why you haven't gone on a rampage and unleashed your pent-up wrath upon the world. You know, decimate a city or two like you used to before the revolution," Law says one nice morning after taking a swig of his orange juice.

With a mouthful of white beans in tomato sauce, Doflamingo gulps his food down in order to reply.

"After years of doing the same thing over and over, it does get kind of boring. And what's the point in plundering people if you don't have someone to share the loot with? My friends and family are either dead or as good as dead. Besides..."

He puts his spoon down to trace the scar on his inner wrist. _The hoof of the graceless dragon_ is what it's called nowadays.

"Seastone weaponry has advanced a lot. I'd just get lassoed and corralled like cattle again. I'm pretty done with being treated like livestock, thank you very much."

Then, ever so gently, Doflamingo's fingertips brush the back of Law's hand on the table. 

"Would rather stick with you, if you don't mind."

His hushed words and subdued expression cause Law's heart to skip a beat. He has to look elsewhere to calm the palpitating

"You're being awfully tame. Trying to butter me up, aren't you, you freeloader?"

Doflamingo's mellow smile turns into something more sinister, for lack of a better word to describe it.

"Well, now that you've seen through my facade..."

Faster than a striking cobra, Doflamingo hauls Law halfway across the table by his lapels and mashes their lips together. His kiss is passionate. Insistent. Conveying everything more than words can say.

Now _this_ is the brash Doflamingo that Law knows. _His_ Doffy.

The blond continues to kiss him breathless, until Law has no inkling of a doubt anymore that Donquixote Doflamingo is here to fucking stay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go peeps, 22 fuckin' pages. The longest one shot I've ever written.


End file.
